Really?
by BLAIR13347
Summary: Ced/Harry AU Cedric survived the final task and he and Harry are just glad to be together. I know the first part is kinda rushed, I'll fix it i promise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry awoke in the pure darkness of the musty infirmary and from what Harry could piece together he was not alone in the room. He could hear faint breathing. Who could it be? Harry thought. He turned the lamp on that was sitting on the metal night stand,almost tipping over several vials of clear fluids. Once the little fire had ignited in the glass lamp Harry moved the lamp to his right in attempt to see the other person in the infirmary. To Harry's surprise Madam Pomfrey had been caring to Cedric

. "Is something wrong Mr. Potter?" She asked calmly.

"He's alive?" Harry questioned, almost choking on his tears.

" He appeared to be, but now he is just in a coma" She said calmly.

"Can I see him?" Harry asked sheepishly "In private?"

"I suppose." Madam Pomfrey said " You have twenty minutes".

"Thank you" Harry said. Madam Pomfrey sauntered out of the now slightly dim infirmary. She shut the dark oak wood door behind her with a click. Harry twinged with a burning pain as he slowly began to sit up. Harry shuffled over to Cedric's bedside. He could now see Cedric's chest rising and falling with every breath.

"Cedric I know you can't actually hear me, however" Harry paused " I want you to know, I think I'm in love with you". He grabbed Cedric's ice cold left hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. He could feel Cedric slightly tighten his grip. Harry pressed Cedric's hand into his cheek. To Harry's surprise Cedric's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry?" Cedric stuttered.

"Hi" Harry said timidly. Just before Cedric could say anymore Madam Pomfrey walked in the infirmary

"Your twenty minutes is up Mr. Potter. Why don't to get to bed while I tend to Mr. Diggory." She said quietly.

"Yes thank you Mrs. Pomfrey, I think I'll be fine though" Cedric said. Surprising the woman she stared with shock.

"Y-y-you're awake Mr. Diggory?"

Harry nodded. He shuffled back to his now cold bed and sat down. A pang of relief shot through Harry as he heard Cedric speaking to Madam Pomfrey. He fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning the infirmary was being lit through the large glass windows by the sunrise, waking Harry. He blinked rapidly for a matter of seconds until his vision was fully adjusted to the light. Harry reached for the glass of water sitting on the nightstand. He sat up slowly as to not spill the water. He turned to set the water back on the night stand. He saw Cedric reading a large book called complex charms and hexes.

"Morning' Harry" Cedric said cheerfully.

"Morning" Harry stuttered " I still can't believe that you alive".

"Neither can I" Cedric replied. The infirmary door swung open letting a gust of cold air in the room.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Cedric said cooly. As Cedric stood up Harry noticed how Cedric's hair shone in the morning light. Harry stared in complete awe. Cedric closed the door softly and turned to see Harry staring at him. Cedric giggled. Harry blushed and turned away almost instantly. Cedric took no notice and climbed back into bed

"goodnight" he said.

Harry looked confused, but he turned away.

Cedric stalked confidently into the brightly colored common room. His shoes clicked on the gray cobblestone. Soon Cedric arrived at his newly pressed and cleaned bed. The yellow sheets were still warm. Immediately his mind flickered to Harry. I didn't say goodbye Cedric thought to himself. A whole flood of hufflepuff fourth years flooded into his dorm interrupting his thoughts, he could hear them talking of a game of tell or do going on in the common room. Cedric decided he wanted to go and check it out. He reached the large circle of students, he sat down reluctantly.

"Tell or do Cedric?" A seventh year asked.

"Tell" he replied calmly.

"Okay, who do you fancy most at Hogwarts?" He asked. Cedric sat in pure horror unable to speak.

"There's no judgement Ced, just spit it out" the seventh year said.

"Fine" Cedric huffed "H-Harry Potter". Cedric immediately stormed up to the dorms and plopped into his bed leaving everyone very confused.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth!" Cedric thought to himself," I couldn't have just said Cho now could I!" Cedric's head hurt like a bomb exploding in his brain. He decided to take a little walk to the library.

"I'll just check out some charm books" he thought trying to calm down. He passed Ron in the hallway, Ron looked shocked

"You're alive?!" Ron stuttered. I guess some of the gryffindor's haven't heard yet

" Yep, in the flesh and blood" Cedric replied. He pulled at his collar, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well I won't stop you from going about, see ya" Ron Said happily. Cedric's hands felt heavy. When he reached the large library he sat down at one of the crisp oak tables in the back. Now everyone's going to know I like blokes, what do I do when dad finds out he thought of his dad and he wasn't quite sure Amos knew he had woken up yet. His mind flicked again back to Harry, who still probably in the musty infirmary. I'll leave him a note Cedric grabbed a beige scrap of parchment and a new quill from the ink pot at the center of the table. Meet me at the bridge when the clock strikes twelve, Ced.

"That should do it" thought Cedric.

Cedric slipped the note under Harry's glasses while was sleeping, then he turned the lamp on to wake him. Cedric left shortly, I have to get to the bridge. Harry arrived at the bridge lit by moonlight ten minutes after Cedric.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked.

"I missed you" Cedric replied softly as he stepped closer to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hands and held them together.

"I think I love you too" Cedric said


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stammered,"You w-what?"

"I love you" Cedric said once again

Harry stood shellshocked. The moonlight glazing over his raven hair.

"Say something. Please!" Cedric begged

"I'm just stunned." Harry said timidly " I do love you as well"

"Oh thank god" Cedric said with relief.

"But I have to go now. I'll meet you in the great hall for breakfast okay?" Harry said as he was backing away.

Damn now he's scared of me. Cedric sighed heartily. He walked back to his dorm, where several Hufflepuffs were waiting.

"Ced, what was that all about? You? Loving potter?" A sixth year said

Cedric just glared. His heels dragged on the ground as he made his way to his fourposter. He plopped down and held his head in his hands. Several older Hufflepuffs gathered around him. Frequently asking him what was wrong. Cedric never bore a reply. The students grew tired and all went to sleep. Cedric, however made his way to gryffindor tower.

Cedric reached the large painting and told her he was here for prefect duties. The lady looked suspicious.

"All right" she said

"Thank you" Cedric replied

He had only been to the gryffindor tower once before when he was a first year. They were pranking other first years. The common room was decorated with large plush red and gold sofas, banner, bookshelves, fireplaces, and rugs. It was very cozy. He saw two sets of stairs. One must lead to the girls dorms and one must lead to the boys dorms. He tried to listen for heavy snoring to see where the boys where. He chose the stairway to the left. Luckily it lead to the boys dorms. He could here a gossip circle going around. He swore it was Ron weasleys voice. It must be room five. He listened carefully and got a little peak inside. It had twelve four poster beds with trunks in front of them, a room which led to the showers, a bathroom, and twelve desks.

"Cedric? Why are you here?" He heard a very familiar voice say.

"Percy? Is that you?" He asked quietly

"Yes why are you here?"

"To talk to Harry. I suppose I'll have to come back tomorrow"

"Well I'll escort you out then"

"Alright"

Percy was already in his bed robes. The prefect rooms must be downstairs. When the reac the warm common room and the entrance to the tower Percy bid his goodbye and watched Cedric leave the commons. There common room is much nicer than ours I'll bet. I sure wish I could've talked to Harry. Even if he might of thought I was insane. What ever shall I do?


End file.
